Miłość
W skrócie Wstęp Luna to niezywkle mała oraz drobna jak na swój wiek dziewczyna. Jest zbuntowaną szesnastolatką, która ma talent do wpadania w kłopoty. Cechuje ją sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, bycie twardą i niezależną. Czy to jednak aby nie pozory? Czy w tej interesującej osobie nie kryje się nic więcej? Sprawdźcie sami. Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania lektury. Opowiadanie/Powieść Stałam i patrzyłam się w szklane odbicie drewnianego zwierciadła.Widziałam małego wzrostu ,drobną dziewczynę o ciemnych jak tunel bez wyjścia oczach i naturalnie białych włosach do połowy ud.Moją twarz zdobił mały, zaokrąglony nos , w którym tkwił kolczyk zwany "septum ".Przeniosłam wzrok na swoje kostki , które usiane były jednoznacznymi kreskami, bliznami po żyletce.Dalej można było ujrzeć jedynie siniaki,mnóstwo siniaków.Nie mam matki.Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.Prowadził mój ojciec .Teraz wszystko układa się w logiczną całość , co? Potrzebujecie dosłownie jednego słowa na potwierdzenie waszej tezy.Mój rodzicie l jest alkoholikiem i ma się świetnie .Nie da się uciec.Wszystkie moje wyprawy ,które organizowałam kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Zbyt dobrze mnie znają na komisariacie , zbyt dobrze mnie zna policja ,zbyt dobrze zna mnie życie.Westchnęłam i udałam się w stronę mojego skromnego łóżka .Zapragnęłam wyspać się w pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole.Jak zawsze moją ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem i duchowym opuszczeniem mojego pokoju było to, aby pozostać silną. Obudziłam się jak zwykle na zimnej i twardej podłodze. W głębi duszy wciąż byłam w tym pokoju pełnym martwych lalek. Otrząsnęłam się jednak i ruszyłam ku łazience szybkim krokiem po drodze porywając szczotkę , kosmetyczkę i ubrania.Uczesałam swoje długie włosy ,umalowałam rzęsy oraz podkreśliłam je kreskami,a następnie po kąpieli założyłam czarną bluzkę z marilynem mansonem i czarne, obcisłe spodnie oraz glany.Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i skierowałam się do kuchni. Jak zwykle mój niski wzrost nie pozwolił mi na dosięgnięcie szafki . Westchnęłam tylko, po czym wspięłam się na blat i zabrałam się za jedzenie śniadania.Usłyszałam kroki i błyskawicznie odwróciłam się na pięcie. Przede mną stał mój ojciec,najbardziej znienawidzona przeze mnie osoba na całym świecie. Poczułam ostrą woń wódki i zanim zdąrzyłam zareagować skierował się po nóż, po czym machnął nim w powietrzu. Poczułam ukłucie, jednak nie mogłam przepuścić okazji, kiedy mój przeciwnik się zatoczył. Pomknęłam do drzwi i wybiegłam z tego domu, domu wariatów. Zatrzymałam się by złapać oddech. Zagryzłam w zamyśleniu wargę. Cholera. Zaczęła się odzywać moja jakże wspaniała orientacja w terenie. Zgubiłam się. Wkurzona zacisnęłam ręce w pięści. Oto kolejna moja genialna cecha - bardzo łatwo się denerwuję i bardzo łatwo się rumienię. Poirytowana ruszyłam przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Minęłam kilka budynków i chyba znalazłam się w parku. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki (inna sprawda , że ode mnie każdy był wyższy) chłopak. Nie,poważnie on naprawdę był wielki ( ze dwa metry na pewno). Jego czerwoną czuprynę widziałam już z daleka, jednak nie jestem z tych ludzi, którzy proszą o pomoc. Dziwne, co? Westchnęłam i przeszłam koło niego obojętnie. Usłyszałam z tyłu cichy gwizd. Natychmiast się odwróciłam. - Widziałem dużo krasnoludków w ogródkach , ale ty najbardziej się wyróżniach z nich wszystkich.- właścicielem tych wypowiedzianych słów był nie kto inny jak czerwonowłosy chłopak . Zadarłam głowę ku górze. Na jego twarzy widniał sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Spojrzałam mu w oczy morderczym wzrokiem, po raz kolejny zaciskając ze złości pięści. -Jestem pewna ,że zoo jest jeszcze otwarte,a jeśli nie nie masz się co obawiać dla ciebie z pewnością zrobią wyjątek - odparłam jadowicie i już chciałam się odwrócić , kiedy poczułam ucisk w kieszeni mojej kurtki. Zorientowałam się jakie zdarzenie miało miejsce , kiedy czerwonowłosy trzymał już rękę w górze z moim planem lekcji. Nie miałam najmniejszych szans go dosięgnąć. Mój wzrost (140 cm wzrostu) jak zwyke nie okazał się pomocny. Podskoczyłam. Nawet nie musnęłam kartki paznokciami. Chłopak śmiał się ze mnie studiując mój plan zajęć. -Oddawaj małpo to moja własność - krzyknęłam i ponownie podskoczyłam. Owa małpa przybrała udawany zamyślony wyraz twarzy (niestety ciągle trzymała rękę w górze.) -Oddaj to , bo zacznę krzyczeć - wydzierałam się. - Wzruszyłem się - odrzekł tamten teatralnie wycierając niewidzialne łzy. Wtem zadzwonił jego telefon. Odebrał. - Dobra. Spróbuję.T ak , w.iem. Daj mi spokój. - słyszałam tylko urywki rozmowy, jednak wykorzystałam moent nieuwagi chłopaka i mocno nadepnęłam mu na stope. -Kurwa - wydarł się dotelefonu, po czym prawie natychmiast go zamknął. Ja jednak zdążyłam pochwycić kartkę z moim planem zajęć , który mu przy okazji upadł, a następnie puściłam się biegiem. -Doigrasz się żmijo - krzyknął i ruszył za mną w pogoń. Biegłam ile sił w nogach, jednak powoli zaczęłam się męczyć. Spojrzałam na zegarek na mojej ręce. Właśnie zaczynała się druga lekcja. Poczułam jak ciepłe ręce zaciskają się na moich lodowatych nadgarstkach z tyłu. Dogonił mnie. To oczywiście było to przewidzenia , ale i tak poczułam rozczarowanie. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam , gdzie się znajduję. Stałam przed budynkiem szkoły do której powinnam trafić jakąś godzinę temu. Szczęście jednak było dla mnie jeszcze bardziej hojne, kiedy owy chłopak już chciał wykonać jakiś ruch , który dla mnie pewnie nie skończyłby się korzystnie pojawiła się starsza kobieta , zapewne dyrektorka tej szkoły. - Kastiel , puść tą dziewczynę - krzyknęła. Chłopak z niechęcią i wściekłością w oczach puścił mnie, a ja poczułam ulgę. Nienawidziłam , kiedy ktoś mnie dotykał , kiedy ktoś się do mnie zbliżał. Przez swojego ojca bardzo wiele straciłam. Nie wiedziałam co to zaufanie, a o miłości i zaufaniu mogłam jedynie pomarzyć. -Odprowadzę was na lekcje - powiedziała dyrektorka po przestudiowaniu mojego planu. Odwołuję te słowa na temat mojego szczęścia. Okazało się , że chociaż jestem młodsza o rok od Kastiela i tak będę z nim mieć lekcje przez calutki rok , bo pani dyrektor jest cudowną osobą. Westchnęłam z goryczą. Szanowna pani dyrektor (wyczujcie sarkazm) poprowadziła nas krętymi schodkami aż do klasy, w której obecnie mieliśmy lekcje, a następnie się oddaliła. Nie patrząc na debila , który mógł stać tuż obok pchnęłam drzwi z wściekłością, po czym równie szybko je zamknęłam - trzaskając. To znaczy próbowałam zamknąć , gdyż natrafiłam na przeszkodę , jaką były nogi Kastiela. -Bój się wyjść z tej klasy - warknął złowrogo. Usiadłam do ławki i wyjęłam swoje słuchawki z kieszeni . Włączyłam muzykę i odpłynęłam. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Szybko wyszłam z sali. Kastiel , wielka małpa gdzieś się rozpłynęła. Sama nie wiedziałam co o nim myśleć, ale bałam się zgłębiać się z nim w głębsze relacje. Przypomniałam sobie sytuację , kiedy siedzieliśmy w trójkę w samochodzie , a ojciec był pijany. Ostatnie co słyszałam to krzyk mamy. Do tej pory żałuję ,że też nie umarłam. Faceci to świnie. Wyszłam ze szkoły. - Poczekaj! - zawołała za mną jakaś dziewczyna. Odwróciłam się. Stała za mną ładną dziewczyna o serdecznym uśmiechu (co za odmiana) i długich, białych włosach. Była posiadaczką złotych oczu. -Jesteś nowa, prawda? -zapytała. - Tak, jestem Luna - uśmiechnęłam się ( zawsze jak się uśmiecham widać mi dołeczki , dość przykre dla mnie, no ale owej dziewczynie chyba to nie przeszkadzało) - Jestem Rozalia, ale mów mi Roza. Miło mi cię poznać. Zaczekasz tu ze mną? Zaraz przyjdą moi przyjaciele. Chcę cię z nimi zapoznać - uśmiechnęła się. Zgodziłam się. Nie miałam nic innego do roboty i tak pewnie bym chodziła po ulicach i zwiedzała miasto. Dom nie był najlepszym miejscem na ziemi. Moje rozmyślania przerwały kroki nadchodzących osób i piski Rozy. - Leo, Lysander,Kastiel - Kastiel? Podniosłam wzrok- chodźcie tutaj chcę was z kimś zapoznać. Podeszli. Byłam zdecydowanie najmniejsza z całego towarzystwa , natomiast Kastiel najwyższy.Skoro już opowiadam wam o tej rudej małpie czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Kiedy Roza mnie już ze wszystkimi zapoznała (nie obyło się bez sarkastycznych uwag Kastiela,który o zgrozo twierdził , że mamy niedokończone sprawy.Idiota.) Ruszyliśmy w stronę domów. - Muszę was w końcu wyciągnąć na zakupy - paplała Roza. Jęknęłam. - Chyba z wami nie pójdę - powiedziałam i przyspieszyłam kroku. - Hej, hej, zaczekaj księżniczko! - rozległ się szyderczy ton głosu kastiela. - Co się stało? - odparł spokojnie Lysander przy okazji karcąc spojrzeniem chłopaka. - Ja nie lubię zakupów - rzekłam szybko. Nie było to kłamstwo. Naprawdę nie cierpiałam chodzić po sklepach. Inną sprawą było również to, że nie miałam kasy, a już szczególnie nie chciałam, by ktoś zobaczył moje posiniaczone ciało. - Ależ księżniczka ma humory - westchnął teatralnie Kastiel. - Proszę! - jęknęła Roza. - Pójdzie - oświadczył Kastiel z błyskiem w oku. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram - zaprzeczyłam szybko. - Zobaczymy - czerwonowłosy uniósł jedną brew do góry i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Posłałam mu ostrzegające spojrzenie i już chciałam powiedzieć coś niezwykle jadowitego , kiedy Roza,Leo i Lysander pożegnali się , a my zostaliśmy sami. - No to teraz sobie porozmawiamy- zaczął Kastiel - Chyba nie myślałaś, że ci odpuszczę, co? - To ty zacząłeś, małpo - odparłam chichocząc. - Oberwie ci się za tą małpę - rzekł tajemniczo Kastiel . Zrobiłam unik , ale już trzymał moje nadgarstki w uścisku. Przyparł mnie do muru. KASTIEL Ta mała istotka była niezwykle wkurzająca. Trzymałem ją w uścisku. Tak, aby nie mogła się poruszyć. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jak piękne i błyszczące ma oczy.STOP.Zacznijmy od nowa. - No i co teraz zrobisz? - spytałem triumfalnie. - Puść mnie idioto! - krzyknęła. Coś jednak w jej twarzy drgnęło. Głęboko w jej oczach ujrzałem strach. Spojrzałem na nią z troską. Bałem się o nią. To było dziwne. - Nie dotykaj mnie - powtórzyła. Delikatnie ją puściłem. LUNA Chciałam uciec. Nie mogłam mu zaufać. Bałam się mu zaufać. Bałam się zaufać każdemu. Zastąpił mi drogę.Był jak wielki żywopłot, tylko trochę bardziej przystojny.Idiotka. - Co się stało? - powtórzył zaniepokojony. "Czy on się o mnie martwi?"- pomyślałam. Nie, to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni. To niemożliwe. - Nic - powiedziałam z mocą. - Przepuść mnie. - Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się, co się stało - założył ręcę na klatce piersiowej. Widać było jego cudownie zarysowane mięśnie. Próbowałam koło niego obojętnie przejść ,ale złapał mnie w pasie i z powrotem postawił na poprzednie miejsce. Poczułam gorąco pod jego dotykiem. Zarumieniłam się.O Boże. Tylko tego brakowało. - Mój Boże, księżniczka się rumieni - oczywiście debil Kastiel musiał to zauważyć. - Jestem po prostu zmęczona - skłamałam gładko. Kastiel patrzył mi się prostu w oczy. - Nie wierzę ci. Wiedziałam , że muszę go zranić. Inaczej nie odpuści. Całe szczęście, że poznałam Peggy. Nie umiałam jednak wypowiedzieć żadnych słów. Wiedziałam, że ja też będę wtedy cierpieć. - Idź do Debry (jego dziewczyna, z którą był bardzo blisko. Zawiódł się bardzo na niej). Myślę, że kilka razy będzie mogła jeszcze się z tobą przespać i powstrzymać twoje napady seksualne. A do mnie się nie odzywaj. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - to mówiąc zostawiłam go stojącego jak słup soli. Czułam ból. Wiedziałam, że zepsułam coś cennego,coś co mnie uszczęśliwiało. Na dodatek chyba zakochałam się w Kastielu. Ale przecież to niemożliwe... Dzisiejszy dzień moja twarz powitała zapuchniętymi,mokrymi i pozbawionymi jakiegokolwiek blasku radości oczami.Wczoraj,gdy tylko wróciłam do domu rozpętało się piękło.Ojciec jak zwykle był pijany,jednak ostatnio udało mi się wrócić do domu , gdy spał . Cóż , szczęście nigdy nie trwa długo. Żądał ode mnie więcej wódki.Nic już jednak nie mieliśmy.Fundusze , które zarobiłam na roznoszeniu gazet powoli dobiegały końca.Bałam się.Powiedziałam mu to, poprosiłam o to ,aby nie pił, odłożył wszystkie używki na bok. Tymczasem w duchu dodałam , że sama nie dam rady.Podszedł do mnie i zaczął okładać pięściami.Starałam się robić uniki , ale po kilku mintach poczułam ostry,metaliczny zapach krwi.Był ode mnie o wiele większy i silniejszy. Modliłam się o śmierć , lub o to , aby zemdleć.Moje gorące prośby po raz pierwszy zostały wysłuchane.Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się dopiero po północy i zaczęłam płakać. Bałam się.Bałam się zaufać Kastielowi.Straciłam go , bo nie umiałam mu powiedzieć prawdy. albo co gorsza bałam się , że sam ją odkryje. Nie chciałam trafić do domu dziecka , albo do więzienia (znając mojego ojca wszystko by przekręcił tak , że tam by właśnie było moje miejsce). Jednocześnie chciałam uciec od człowieka , który tak mnie skrzywdził , który zabił moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.Nie miałam również nadziei.Raz zgłosiłam ową sprawę na policję, ale otrzymałam jedynie śmiechy i żartobliwe brawa.Nawet tam sięgały kontakty mojego żałosnego rodziciela. Przestałam myśleć.Nasłuchiwałam.Nie słyszałam kroków.Wyszedł.Nie ma go w domu.Próbowałam się podnieść.Zasyczałam z bólu , ale uniosłam się lekko na rękach.Leżałam na zimnej kuchennej podłodze.(*cóż przynajmniej ma blisko do lodówki :D. Wybaczcie). Wstałam drzącymi i obolałymi nogami i zrobiłam kilka kroków.Zatoczyłam się na stół.Odetchnęłam głęboko i powoli co chwila się zataczając i zagryzając zęby ruszyłam do swojego pokoju.Tam uczesałam włosy , wziełam białą , obcisłą bluzkę z długimi rękawami i szare spodnie dresowe oraz czarne trampki , po czym skierowałam się do łazienki.Obejrzałam się w lustrze.Moje ręce,jak i nogi pokrywały krwawe ślady po uderzeniach , jednak twarz ku mojej uldze została nietknięta nie licząc zmęczenia życiem i długim , nocnym płaczem , które się na niej znajdywało.Przygryzłam wargę i po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia westchnęłam. Skierowałam się pod prysznic.Zimne krople wody lekko mnie ocuciły i sprawiały , że ból stawał się łatwiejszy do zniesienia.Szybko jednak zakręciłam korek pamietając o niskich oszczędnościach,którymi gospodarowałam.Włosy spiełam w misternego koka, z którego wysuwało się kilka białych pasm. Nie umalowałam się,ale postarałam się zakryć zmęczenie kremem o truskawkowym zapachu. Niestety na siniaki to nie działało.Wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam się z powrotem do kuchni.Wyjęłam z lodówki resztę pierogów , które zostały wczoraj i oblałam je sosem z buraków.Następnie zaczęłam jeść.Nie byłam jakąś mistrzynią kuchni.Zazwyczaj jadłam kupowane,lub zamawiane jedzenie.Próbowałam nauczyć się od mojej mamy gotować , która była mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, jednak nie zdążyłam.Szybko zamrugałam powiekami , aby powstrzymać lśniące w moich zmęczonych oczach łzy.Kiedy skończyłam jeść ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi.Zdziwiona z lekkim jękiem wstałam z kanapy i ruszyłam ku drzwiom. Otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam znaną mi dobrze sympatyczną towarzyszkę i wręcz nietypową zakupoholiczkę Rozę.Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek jej powiedzieć, lub zamknąć drzwi przed nosem ta rzuciła się na mnie , a ja jęknęłam z bólu.- Kurwa roza - odsunęłam się szybko z grymasem na twarzy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona. - Co się stało, zrobiłam coś nie tak , nie mogłaś spać w nocy-zaczął się deszcz pytań , a mój ojciec mógł w każdej chwili wrócić.Odwróciłam się i zamknęłam drzwi. Złapałam wyzszą ode mnie towarzyszkę za rekę i pociągnęłam za sobą,aż do poblliskiego parku,w którym po raz pierwszy spotkałam Kastiela. -Nie możesz tak po prostu do mnie przychodzić i prowadzić wywiad- powiedziałam stanowczo , ale i ze smutkiem.Przypomniało mi się , jak zraniłam Kasa .Nie chciałam stracić i skrzywdzić kolejnej osoby. - Czemu-wyjąkała.-Ja tylko chciałam cię zaprosić na zakupy. -Roza to nie jest dobry czas na wyjaśnienia.Mówiłam już , że nie idę na te cholerne zakupy- chciałam się odwrócić i uciec od szarej rzeczywistości , ale poczułam czyjąś rekę na ramieniu.Odwróciłam się. Przede mna stał Leo.- Luna proszę to tylko jedne zakupy.Chcemy spędzić razem czas.- miał błagalny wzrok. Nie miałam ochoty widzieć Kastiela i cierpieć przez to , że wszystko zepsułam.Wiedziałam , że nawet jeśli pójdę na te zakupy to i tak przez niskie fundusze nie będę mogła sobie pozwolić na choćby jedną parę skarpetek. Mimo to o dziwo zgodziłam się. Czemu?Przede wszystkim miałam dosyć ranienia.Chociaż bałam się im wszystkim zaufać , jednocześnie pragnęłam zbliżyć się do nich i jeszcze bardziej poznac ich ciekawe osobowości.Bałam się tylko reakcji Kastiela i jego zachowania.Znowu jednak muszę wyjawić , iż chociaż bardzo nie chciałam widzieć jego cierpienia to bardzo pragnęłam zobaczyć tą małpę.Jego czerwone włosy i cyniczny , łobuzerski uśmiech,a nawet zatroskanie,które tak starłam mu ostatnio z twarzy.Przerażało mnie to pragnienie. ''' KASTIEL' Leżałem na łóżku i wpatrywałem się w sufit. Myślałem o Debrze , wczorajszej rozmowie z luną i o tym co czuję.A jak się czułem?Bolało mnie to , że ta mała istota odwołała się do Debry , chociaż zapewne wiedziała co mnie z nią łączyło i jak bardzo po tym nawet ja , buntownik , pewny siebie chłopak cierpiałem.Debra była moją pierwszą miłością . Uczucie przestało istnieć , ale długo mi zajęło uporanie się z nim.Lysander był najlepszym słuchaczem jeśli już zdobywałem się na to , aby wypowiedzieć w stosunku do niego choćby słowo.Znowu , w mojej głowie pojawił się szereg pytań.Czemu się tak tym przejąłem? Gdyby powiedziała to Roza , Leo zapewne tylko bym prychnął pogardliwie , ale ona. Czułem się bardziej wplątany w to wszystko niż wtedy , kiedy poznałem Debre.Zależało mi na Lunie i na jej opinii? Moje rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk smsa. Sięgnąłem po telefon i odczytałem wiadomość.Nadawcą była Rozalia.Jej wiadomość wypełniały różne szczęśliwe emotikony. Chodziło oczywiście o zakupy.Szybko przeleciałem wzrokiem po tekście i nagle się zatrzymałem.Luna? Idzie z nami? Jak do cholery ją udało się do tego zmusić? Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić , ale nie ze strachu.Wyglądało na to,że szykuje się uroczy dzień.- pomyślałem ironicznie. Razem z Rozą i Leo stałam przed centrum handlowym.Roza uparła się,aby jednak zrobić mi makijaż, czym będzie można ukryć moje zmęczenie, dlatego teraz na moich powiekach widniały piękne , kształtne kreski.Stresowałam się.Czekałyśmy na Lysandera i Kastiela.Zastanawiałam się jak przez cały dzień mam do cholery unikać tego przystojnego typa i to jeszcze ze świadomością,iż zepsułam sobie z nim kontakt , zraniłam go. - Aaaa- zapiszczała Rozalia.Była lepsza niż jakikolwiek budzik.Nie musiałam nawet wspinać się na palce.Ujrzałam czerwoną czuprynę i trochę niższą głowę białowłosego.Odwróciłam się z powrotem w stronę sklepów. Już myślałam , że nie przyjdziesz - wydarła się Roza. -Bo nie chciał - potwierdził Lysander. - Należy mi się medal za to,że go tu zaciągnąłem. -Miała twardszą sztukę - stwierdził Leo. Odwróciłam się w ich stronę.Nigdy nie byłam tchórzem.- Idziemy czy wolicie tu tak stać i czekać na cud - spytałam swoim typowym dziecinnym,melodyjnym głosem.Miałam nadzieję , że nie było w nim czuć mojego obecnego stanu ducha.Odnośnie mojego głosu- musicie uwierzyć na słowo,że śmiesznie brzmi to jak przeklinam. - Zwracam honor - zachichotał Lysander. Weszliśmy do galerii i aż zakręciło mi się w głowie od ilości tych sklepów.Miałam nadzieję,że Roza nie planuje wycieczki. Nie miałam nawet czasu tego zripostować , bo ta wzięła mnie za nadgarstek , a ja mimowolnie zacisnęłam zęby z bólu.Siniaki.Wiedziałam jednak,że jeśli zareaguję to wszystko się wyda.Zmusiłam się do milczenia.Słyszałam jak z tyłu Leo , Lysander i Kastiel szepczą w trójkę.Rozalia w końcu zdecydowała się wejść do sklepu z butami. Podeszła ze mną do półek z niekłamanym zachwytem i podziwem. '''KASTIEL ' Wyglądała tak pięknie,że nie umiałem się powstrzymać od patrzenia na jej piękne ciało , zgrabną talię i niesamowitą twarz.Jej wzrost był uroczy. Nawet przy Rozie mogła uchodzić za młodsza siostrę.Pamiętałem jednak wszystko co powiedziała.Nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego.Zależało mi na niej.A wracając do naszej kochanej Rozali i jej świra na punkcie zakupów.Luna niemal zasneła kucając przy niej i podając jej coraz to nowe pary.Leo patrzył z zachwytem na Rozę , a Lysander raz po raz zerkał na ekranik , który przedstawiał bajkę disney`a. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać wybuchłem głośnym śmiechem.Spojrzała na mnie.Po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia.Jej oczy były strasznie zmęczone,jednak starała się to ukrywać.Bałem się o nią.Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi.Chciałem coś z tym zrobić.Zniszczyć to co nie pozwalało zmrużyć jej oka.Chciałem jej pomóc.Patrzyła na mnie jakby z bólem , ale zaraz szybko odwróciła wzrok.Nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć więcej.Wkurzyło mnie to.Chciałem podbiec do niej i dalej patrzyć jej w oczy. LUNA Wreszcie Roza wybrała buty. Kiedy usłyszałam, że to już szybko wstałam i lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie.Trochę za szybko wstałam i zapomniałam , że prawie całe moje ciało pokrywały siniaki.W tym samym momencie ktoś przytrzymał mnie w pozycji pionowej.Poczułam ciepłe ręce na swojej tali.Nie trudno się domyślić do kogo należały.Tylko jednej osobie było wiecznie ciepło.Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić,jednak odsunęłam się w ekspresowym tempie (już trochę bardziej uważając na siebie). - Nic mi nie jest - wymamrotałam czując na sobie zatroskany wzrok Kastiela. Ku mojej uldze. Roza już kupiła buty , a Leo który jej towarzyszył wziął torbę na klatę.Biedny , chyba nie był świadom ile jeszcze będzie musiał unieść na swoich barkach.Szybko przeleciałam po znajomych i wróciłam do sklepu zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć.Lysander siedział i oglądał księgę dżungli.Powinnam być teraz odpowiedzialna,ale nigdy mi to nie wychodzi.Po prostu do niego podeszłam i razem z nim zapatrzyłam się w ekran.-.. zależy-mruknął Lysander.-Co , komu- zdziwiłam się nie dosłyszałam pierwszego słowa.Jednak zanim zdążyłam się wkurzyć , że Lysander mi nie odpowiada.Kastiel i Roza przyszli po nas i w okrutny sposób zakończyli nam seans. -Teraz po sukienki - zapiszczała Rozalia i złapała mnie za rękę (ów , nie nadgarstek) Puściła mnie dopiero przed eleganckim sklepem z super drogimi sukienkami. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i zaparłam się nogami.-Nie wejdę tam-oznajmiłam.- Alee - zaczęła rozalia błagalnym tonem.Rozejrzałam się.Naprzeciwko mnie zauważyłam metalowo rockowy sklep. Ruszyłam w tym kierunku.-Czekaj - usłyszałam za sobą krzyki. Leo złapał mnie za rekę , Roza za drugą , a Kastiel z Lysandrem asekurowali mnie,żebym nie uciekła.I tak oto zostałam zmuszona do wejścia w gąszcz sukienek.Już przed wejściem próbowałam uciec.Pech chciał,że nawet nie zrobiłam kroku , bo trafiłam na Kastiela.Westchnęłam tylko i zawróciłam.Nie chciałam kolejnej scenki z nim w roli głównej.Roza rzucała mi w ramiona mnóstwo sukienek , a kiedy skończyło mi się miejsce postanowiła równiez obdarowac Kastiela i Lysandera.Leo uniknął tej konieczności tłumacząc się torbą z butami Rozy.Mówił,że nie chce , żeby im coś się stało.Na co ja wypuściłam z rąk sukienki które trzymałam i zaczęłam chichotać.W końcu jednak wybraliśmy się do przebieralni. - I masz się nam w każdej pokazać - powiedziała Roza.I nagle zbladłam.Moje siniaki ledwo dało się ukryć pod bluzką z długimi rękawami , która nie miała zbyt wielkiego dekoltu.Byłam w kropce.Roza zasłoniła mi zasłonkę od przebieralni.Niepewnie zdjęłam z wieszaka pierwszą sukienkę i zobaczyłam jak wygląda.Następnie zdjęłam z siebie bluzkę i dresy.Moje siniaki nie były w stanie się pod nią ukryć.Przeklnęłam. I obejrzałam kolejną.-Jeszcze gorzej-pomyślałam.W końcu zadowolona z siebie znalazłam jedyną sukienkę , która je zakrywała . Była czarna oraz sięgała do ziemi.Rękawy miała czarne i długie.Wyszłam z przebieralni. KASTIEL Roza zaczęła się niecierpliwić.Nerwowo krążyła wokół własnej osi. Ja natomiast czułem dziwny niepokój i wtem Luna wreszcie wyszła z przebieralni.O ile wcześniej wyglądała pięknie to teraz powinna zostać mianowana aniołem.Moje oczu były w nią utkwione jak zahipnotyzowane.Nie mogłem wręcz oderwać od niej wzroku.Była najładniejszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.Roza zaczęła klaskać.A Leo i Lysander zaczeli prawić Lunie komplementy.Ja jednak nadal nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.Chciałem zrobić teraz tyle rzeczy. LUNA Przebrałam się i wyszłam z przebieralni.Roza spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona i wściekła.-Tych sukienek było co najmniej 10. - A mi spodobała się tylko jedna-powiedziałam stanowczo. -Nie możesz po prostu je ubrać i nie marudzic.Nie każę ci kupować tego sklepu.- błagała Roza. - Nie - powiedziałam stanowczo.-Idę do toalety.Spotkamy się na dole.Nie bądź zła-szybko wyrzuciłam z siebie i odeszłam.Jak to oczywiście u mnie bywa.Nie dane mi było odejść na dłuższy dystans.Poczułam przepiękny tak dobrze znany przeze mnie zapach wody kolońskiej.Kastiel złapał mnie za nadgarstek.-Puść mnie-syknęłam. Ale ten zamiast zrobić to co mu nakazałam oczywiście jak zwykle postanowił być buntownikiem.Obrócił mnie tak , że teraz stałam do niego twarzą w twarz.Szkoda tylko ,że przy tym pociągnął mnie za nadgarstek.Skrzywiłam się.-Luna- spytał z niepokojem.Miał wypisany strach w oczach,a potem nagle w jego oczach zapłyneło zrozumienie.Delikatnie trzymając jedną ręką moją dłoń drugą odsunął rękaw mojej bluzki.Próbowałam to zakryć, ale był silniejszy i wyższy ode mnie.Pewnie nawet nie poczuł jak uderzyłam go w rękę.Odwróciłam wzrok , bo czułam jak na mnie patrzy.-Co to jest-spytał krótko.W jego głosie było tyle emocji,że aż drgnęłam.Spróbowałam się wyrwać.Nawet o cal nie wyswobodziłam się z jego uścisku.Wkurzał mnie.Byłam zła , że odkrył to wszystko.Miałam ochotę zniknąć.Postanowiłam jednak nie zignorować jego pytania.Byłoby jeszcze gorzej.Mógłby się czegoś domyślić.-Pamiątka z wakacji - odpowiedziałam beznamiętnym tonem.Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice.- No i co mi zrobisz jak ci nie powiem- spytałam hardo nareszcie patrząc mu w oczy.Były bardzo smutne. -Będę cię trzymał tak długo aż mi powiesz.Mam czas-powiedział lekko drgającym głosem. -Nie masz prawa. - krzyknęłam. -Chciałbym zobaczyć to jak próbujesz mnie powstrzymać-jego uśmiech był sztuczny i blady Zaczęłam się wyrywać , ale kurwa miał rację. - Spadłam z ławki w porządku panie wszystko muszę wiedzieć?-krzyknęłam. -Od upadku nie ma się czegoś takiego-stwierdził sucho.Moje kłamstwo nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia.Spróbowałam z innej paki.-Kastiel.Głowa mnie boli-spróbowałam się zatoczyć,ale nawet to mi się nie udało. -Gdyby naprawdę cię bolała głowa nie powiedziałabys tego wprost, a jeśli już to musiałby cię długo do tego przekonywac . Poza tym twoje oczy lśnią kłamstwem.- coraz bardziej wyczuwałam , że tracił cierpliwość,ale trzeba mu przyznać już dobrze mnie poznał. - Zadzwonię na policję -ostrzegłam. - I co im powiesz-spytał ironicznie Kastiel.-Myślę , że bardziej zainteresuje policję twoje siniaki.Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Byłam wściekła.-Kurwa puszczaj mnie zboczeńcu...-moje wrzaski utonęły w jego dłoni , która zatkał mi usta.Spróbowałam go kopnąć , ale on po prostu tylko bardziej przyparł mnie do kolumny.Byłam udupiona.-Kastiel-wymamrotałam, przynajmniej miało to tak brzmieć.- Możesz mnie puścić i zapomnimy o całej sprawie? - Nie wydaje mi się.-powiedział stanowczo. -Nienawidzę cię- krzyknęłam. Jego oczy drgnęły,ale szybko zamrugał.-Skończyłaś? -Nie.Mam jeszcze dużo do po..-ponownie zatkał mi buzię. -Boisz się prawdy kolego-krzyczałam , a raczej sepleniłam.Zabrał rękę z moich ust.-Niczego się nie boję. Jeśli powiesz mi to co chcę wiedzieć zostawię cię w spokoju. -Przyzwyczaiłeś się ,że zawsze dostajesz to co chcesz-stwierdziłam z ironią. Nie odpowiedział.-To moje życie , więc przestań się wtracać. -Chcę ci pomóc - szepnął. Przybliżyłam się do niego - Nie potrzebuję pomocy-powiedziałam dobitnie Nie słuchał mnie.Patrzył mi prosto w oczy.Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę jak blisko niego stoję.Odetchnęłam głęboko.Serce od raz mi przyspieszyło.Kastiel ujął moją twarz w dłonie i pewnym siebie ruchem mnie pocałował To nie był zwykły pocałunek.Całował mnie z taką troską i namiętnościa , że czułam się jak w niebie, jak księżniczka.W końcu oderwałam się.On znał moją tajemnicę.To nic , że tez tego chciałam .To zmierzało w złym kierunku.On mnie zrani.On nic do mnie nie czuje.Zaczęłam biec.Nareszcie byłam wolna.Słyszałam krzyk.Wiedziałam,że za mną biegnie ,że mnie dogoni.Modliłam się o jakieś zamieszanie w sklepie.Udało mi się uciec. NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ : Ojciec nie wrócił do domu.Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest,ale cieszę się że go tutaj ne ma.Tej nocy również nie zmrużyłam oka.Ale nie to jest teraz dla mnie najważniejsze.Kiedy Kastiel mnie całował poczułam prawdziwe szczęście.Nie czułam go w ogóle po śmierci mamy aż do chwili , kiedy ten idiota mnie pocałował.Wysunęłam się spod kołdry.Po co w ogóle to zrobił? Spojrzałam na budzik.Przeklnęłam.Byłam już spóźniona.Ubrałam szybko czarne leginsy podkreślające moją figurę, białą bluzkę i dzinsową , luźną kurtkę.Włosy zaplotłam w dwa holenderskie warkocze , a oczy pokreśliłam kreskami.Wypadłam z domu jak torpeda i pobiegłam w stronę szkoły.Minęłam park , korytarze szkolne i spojrzałam na plan.-kurwa-zaklęłam cicho.W-f. Moje siniaki zmierzały ku poprawie, ale wciąż dawały o sobie znać.Szybkim ruchem skierowałam się ku sali gimnastycznej.Otworzyłam drzwi z hukiem.Wszystkie oczy natychmiast zwróciły się ku mnie.Zauważyłam jak Kastiel się na mnie gapi kątem oka,a Roza już do mnie biegnie.W-fista jednak wyciągnął rękę i Rozalia natychmiast się zatrzymała jakby była sterowana przez naszego trenera.20- latek postrach dzielnicy.Zdąrzyłam go już poznać.Od początku roku wypróbowuje na mnie swoje marne żarty,ale w efekcie to z niego wszyscy się śmieją.-Księżniczka przyszła można zaczynać bal-ogłosił oficjalnym tonem nasz trener.-Księżniczka dzisiaj nie założy swojej sukni-powiedziałam teatralnie i usiadłam na ławce. -Wykorzystałaś już wszystkie nieprzygotowanie.- poinformował mnie. -No i? - mruknęłam lekceważąco.Byłam zła.Chciałam poczuć muzykę.Moją największą siłę. Bez zastanowienia podłączyłam słuchawki do urządzenia. -Oddaj mi telefon.Mamy zakaz -w-fista zbliżył się do mnie. Wielka szkoda,że nie byłam w nastroju - Pieprzyć zakazy-powiedziałam. Wszyscy zamarli. -Idź do dyrektora-wyszeptał 20 .latek. -Sama zdecyduję , gdzie mam iść i kiedy mam iść. - trener robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. -Grajcie -krzyknął. Ja natomiast zlekceważyłam jego słowa i wyszłam z sali.Odechciało mi się w-fu.Usiadłam przed salą , w której miałam następne lekcje.Oparłam głowę o torbę i zasnęłam.Obudził mnie ten tak dobrze znany przeze mnie zapach.Kawa przestała działać.Byłam wykończona.Podniosłam powoli głowę.Nade mną pochylał się czerwonowłosy chłopak.- Mój boże ty jesteś wszędzie-jęknełam i powoli chwiejnym krokiem wstałam.- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.- krzyknął. Szedł obok mne. -Nie dotykaj mnie-odpowiedziałam i przyspieszyłam kroku. Zatoczyłam się lekko.Natychmiast znalazł się przy mnie.-Powiedziałam coś. - Jesteś wykończona-stwierdził z troską. -Idę sobie kupić kawę,możesz już sobie dać spokój-poinformowałam go. - Kawa nic nie da.Potrzeba ci snu.- to mówiąc wziął mnie na ręce. -Postaw mnie na ziemi-krzyknęłam. -Słyszałeś -spojrzałam mu w oczy. Wpatrywał się we mnie z troską. - Idź spac. - Nie mów mi co mam robić -wrzasnęłam. Rozejrzałam się.Nie byliśmy już w szkole.Szliśmy w jakimś nieznanym kierunku.- Cholera jasna gdzie mnie zabierasz?- wrzasnęłam mu do ucha. -Poznasz moje łóżko,zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz - uśmiechnął sie łobuzersko. -Czy ty ogłuchłeś?- powiedziałam znużonym tonem.Zasypiałam. -Śpij mała nie gadaj-szepnął Kastiel -Nie jestem mała- zaprzeczyłam. -Oczywiście księżniczko-sarkazm można było wyczuć na kilometr. -Kastiel nie zabieraj mnie do siebie.Nie rób mi krzywdy- wymamrotałam zasypiając -Nie zamierzam księżniczko.-pocałował mnie w czoło To była ostatnia rzecz ją pamiętałam zanim urwał mi się film. Promienie słońca wyrwały mnie z kolejnego koszmaru. Serce mi biło bardzo szybkim tempem. Przesunęłam ręką po moim prawym boku szukając słuchawek , jednak zamiast tego usłyszałam głośny huk. -Dzień dobry księżniczko- zachichotał jakiś znajomy głos. Zaskoczona podniosłam głowę . Na krześle obok mojego łóżka siedział na krześle Kastiel. Wyglądał jakby odpuścił sobie tak banalną rzecz jak spanie tej nocy. Potrzebowałam jeszcze pięć sekund, a potem gwałtownie wstałam z łóżka. Wszystko sobie przypomniałam. Kastiel spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem. -Możesz mi wyjaśnić , dlaczego znalazłam się w twoim domu bez MOJEJ zgody? - krzyknęłam. Spałam w łóżku Kastiela, a raniłam go , żeby się od niego oddalić,żeby nie poznał moich sekretów,żeby z tego nie wyszło coś głębszego. -Ledwo żyłaś.Po raz kolejny okazałem się bardzo uczynny.Nie ma za co.- stwierdził chłopak zrezygnowanym tonem. Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, chociaż bardzo chciałam, żeby mnie teraz przytulił. Zastąpił mi drogę. -Nie potrzebuję twojej gościnności - odpowiedziałam sucho. -Przepuść mnie. -Nie wypuszczę cię bez śniadania - obruszył się , po czym nie czekając na moją reakcję wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do kuchni.Tam posadził mnie na krześle. - Zmusisz mnie,żebym zjadła śniadanie? - upewniłam się -Nie będę musiał.-odparł.-Mam wrodzone umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. -Czemu nie spałeś w nocy-spytałam cicho. - O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie-odparł odwracając się w moją stronę.-O to i jeszcze parę rzeczy . - Spuściłam wzrok. -Nie wiem o czym mówisz. -Doskonale wiesz o czym mówię. Możesz mi zaufać. - usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i stale patrzył mi w oczy. -Mówisz to każdemu,czy mam poczuć się wybrana-spytałam z ironią . -Spałaś w moim łóżku jeszcze się pytasz - mrugnął do mnie. Zarumieniłam się. - Ale nie, nie udało ci się zmienić tematu -dokończył.-Chociaż to bardzo ciekawy i słodki widok patrzeć na to jak się rumienisz. Zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej, ale spojrzałam mu w końcu w oczy -Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.-odrzekłam zgodnie z prawdą i ściągnęłam gumki z włosów.Moje białe,proste włosy opadły mi na uda.Dzisiaj była sobota.Ojciec jeszcze nie wrócił. Kastiel westchnął, po czym wstał i postawił przede mną talerz z naleśnikami.Nad nimi unosiła się przyjemna woń. -Będę w szoku jeśli rzeczywiście umiesz gotować- skomentowałam. Czerwonowłosy nic nie powiedział ,jednak kątem oka czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Zaczęłam jeść.Poczułam ogromne zaskoczenie.Ten chłopak jest w te klocki leszy o wiele ode mnie. Jedzenie wręcz rozpływało się w ustach. -Moje gratulacje.Nie zatrułam się - skomentowałam , gdy już zjadłam. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łobuzersko,jednak jego oczy pozostały smutne. - Muszę już iść - dodałam. Kastiel wstał szybko,jakby się bał,że mu ucieknę. -W takim razie cię odprowadzę. Wyszliśmy razem z domu,a ja poczułam wielką ochotę , aby zapalić.Zaczęłam grzebać w torbie.Wyciągnęłam papierosa,jednak zanim udało mi się go zapalić Kastiel wyrwał mi go z ręki. -Co to ma być?! - zadarłam głowę do góry. -To w trosce o twoje zdrowie-na jego twarzy pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech. -Jesteś niemożliwy-zawołałam. -Podziękujesz mi za parę lat-pogłaskał mnie po głowie jak małe dziecko. -Nie zabronisz mi palić-odpowiedziałam -Właśnie to zrobiłem-odparł śmiertelnie poważnie. -Kastiel? -Tak, księżniczko? -spytał. -Dziękuję.-naprawdę byłam mu wdzięczna za to wszystko.Żałowałam,że nie mogłam i nie umiałam się przed nim otworzyć. -Do usług księżniczko-na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Rozejrzałam się. Byliśmy już prawie przy moim domu. Modliłam się ,żeby akurat w tej chwili sprawca siniaków nie przebywał w domu. Stanęłam przed drzwiami wraz z czerwonowłosym. Usłyszałam krzyk. Błagam. Tylko nie to. Tylko nie on. Zbladłam. -Kastiel idź już do domu - wyjąkałam i spróbowałam go odepchnąć ale on tylko patrzył na mnie zdziwiony i zaniepokojony.Nie poruszył się. - Kastiel - podniosłam głos i właśnie wtedy drzwi się otworzyły,a w nich stanął mój kochany tatuś. - Dobry -rzekł Kastiel. Miałam ochotę walnąć głową w ten pieprzony mur, albo choćby o skrzynkę na listy. Akurat teraz zachciało mu się być uprzejmym. Ojciec obrzucił go krótkim lecz zimnym spojrzeniem. - Szmato kolejnego przywiozłaś? - wybełkotał. -Spierdalaj synku, a my sobie porozmawiamy - wskazał na mnie. Czułam, że Kastiel na mnie patrzy. -Nie. -Co? - wychrypiał mój paskudny rodziciel. - Nigdzie nie pójdę - odparł stanowczo czerwonowłosy patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wiedziałam, co teraz nastąpi .Wiedziałam też, że jestem najbliże , a mój wzrost ,jak i siła, pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Ojciec zamachnął się. Zanim jednak zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić, albo chociażby dostać zostałam zdecydowanym ruchem wepchnięta do tyłu. Próbowałam stanąć na palcach, ale nawet wtedy widziałam jedynie czerwonowłosą czuprynę. Przesunęłam się nieco w bok. Zrozumiałem wszystko, ale niewiele myślałem w tej chwili. Chciałem jedynie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Wyobrażałem sobie wszystkie siniaki i już wiedziałem, kto był ich sprawcą. Napierałem pięściami na brzuch stojącego przede mną mężczyzny, aż w końcu ten upadł na kolana. Powstrzymałem się ostatkiem sił, aby kolejnym ciosem nie zalać go krwią. Odwróciłem się. Ujrzałem Lunę, która stała nieco z tyłu, wysunięta na bok. - Pozwoliłem ci się ruszać? - spytałem ostro. Mogła dostać, albo oberwać. Mogło jej się coś stać tylko dlatego, że zachciało jej się podziwiać widoki. Przewróciłem oczami. - Musiałeś kolejny raz postawić na swoim, musiałeś zostać, co? - spytała cicho z lekką niechęcią, nie patrząc mi w oczy. - Tutaj nikt już nie zostanie, no chyba, że policja, ale już na pewno nie zostaniesz ty - stwierdziłem, i nie czekając na jej reakcję, wziąłem ją za rękę i pociągnąłem w głąb domu. - Idź już i zapomnij o wszystkim - powiedziała. Zignorowałem ją. - Kastiel! - krzyknęła. Czy jestem potworem, że podobało mi się to, jak słodki i uroczy miała głosik, jak się denerwowała? Nie chciałem jednak, żeby się denerwowała, pomimo tego wiedziałem, że muszę szybko przeprowadzić akcję, o której myślałem, bo będzie protestować. Nie zamierzałem ją tu zostawić samą na choćby sekundę. - Uspokój się, księżniczko - odparłem i nagle się zatrzymałem. Byliśmy, jak sądzę, w pokoju owej księżniczki. Pochyliłem się i mocno ją przytuliłem. -Od teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. - Wiesz ,że mogło ci się coś stać? - mruknęła - Żartujesz? Jestem nieśmiertelny - powiedziałem z udawaną dumą. Uśmiechnęła się blado. -Więc tak, pakujemy ci rzeczy - poinformowałem ją. Uśmiech z jej twarzy znikł. - Nie mam gdzie pójść - odparła krótko. - Nie zostawię cię tu samej - prychnąłem i jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedłem do jej szafy i zacząłem pakować przypadkowe ubrania. - Chwila, chwila, chwila - stanęła przede mną rozkładając ręce. Spojrzałem na nią. -Nie będę ci się narzucać - zawołała. Wyczułem, że w tym zdaniu kryje się ukryte dno. Nie wiedziałam co to jest miłość, i jak tego używać. Żyłam w oczywistym przekonaniu, że miłość nie istnieje. To, co czułam do Kastiela, było dziwne i sam strach przed tym uczuciem nakazywał mi go unikać. Dzisiaj poznał mój sekret. Rzecz,którą tak dobrze zawsze udawało mi się kryć. Bałam się również tego wszystkiego. Samo to, że był w to zamieszany i może teraz inaczej na mnie patrzeć było dziwne i sprawiało mi przykrość.Ten chłopak jednak wyraźnie nie przyjmował odmowy. Przesunął mnie delikatnie na bok i dalej zaczął pakować moje rzeczy. Kiedy skończył, wziął ciężką torbę w jedną rękę i podszedł do drzwi. Obejrzał się. Stałam w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Zmusisz mnie? - spytałam. Westchnął głośno. - Uparta jak zawsze - podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie za rękę. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło. Byliśmy już na zewnątrz, kiedy Kastiel się odezwał. - Jak się czujesz? To pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. Nikt nigdy nie zadawał mi takich pytań. Postanowiłam skłamać. -Świetnie. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić - mruknęłam. - Słabo kłamiesz - stwierdził czerwonowłosy patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Będziesz musiał się tym zadowolić - wzruszyłam ramionami. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił mnie w swoją stronę. - Zaufaj mi. Patrzyłam w jego czekoladowe oczy i myślałam o tym, co dla mnie zrobił w ciągu tych kilku dni, tygodni. - Nie udawaj silnej. Możesz być po prostu sobą .Muszę się martwić, bo kto za mnie to zrobi. To moja misja -uśmiechnął się. -Dziękuję za to wszystko i nawet za to, że wszędzie jesteś -powiedziałam z ogromną wdzięcznością, a potem lekko się zawahałam, ale podeszłam do chłopaka i stanęłam na palcach. Przytuliłam go. Poczułam ciepły oddech na włosach. - Drobiazg, mała. --Nie.To niemożliwe-miotałam się w łóżku ,jak oszalała.W głowie wciąż przewijały mi się te same obrazy.Ojciec.Mama.Ojciec.Kastiel.Krew.Dużo krwi.W końcu usiadłam na łóżku.Byłam lodowata i cała czerwona.Czułam to.Nagle poczułam ciepło.Ktoś złapał mnie za rękę.-Nie dotykaj mnie-krzyknęłam.Poczułam zapach ,który poznałabym wszędzie.-Jestem tu mała-szepnął Kastiel.Oddychałam szybko,a serce biło mi,jak szalone.Nie pomagało to,że Kastiel siedział tak blisko.Czerwonowłosy objął mnie w tali i przytulił mnie do siebie.Rozpłakałam się.Chłopak nic nie mówił.Czułam ciepły oddech na swoim karku.Powoli odsunęłam się od niego i spojrzałam mu w oczy.Zawsze chciałam uchodzić za silną osobę.Niepokoiło mnie to,że ten wybuch może wszystko rozwalić.Kastiel patrzył mi prosto w oczy z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.Zagryzłam wargę.Chłopak nachylił się nade mną szybko i zaczął mnie mocno całować.,tak jakbym zaraz miała uciec.Serce biło mi,jak szalone.Oddawałam pocałunki.Byłam totalnie rozkojarzona.Usiadłam mu na kolanach.Nagle zorientowałam sobie,co się dzieje.Przypomniałam sobie,jak własny ojciec pod wpływem alkoholu próbował mnie zgwałcić.Przerwałam tą magiczną chwilę.Przerwałam pocałunek.-Przestań robić takie rzeczy-nie miałam odwagi nawet spojrzeć mu w oczy.Naskoczyłam na niego.-To zabrzmiało bardzo głupio.Szczególnie,że siedzisz na moich kolanach.Na które podkreślam sama usiadłaś.-syknął bardzo poirytowany,wyraźnie na coś wściekły.Cała zarumieniona ruszyłam do okna.-Muszę stąd wyjść-odparłam chłodno.-Nigdzie cię nie wypuszczę,a jeśli spróbujesz się stąd wydostać to krótka piłka.-posłał mi sztuczny uśmiech.Byłam wkurzona i spanikowana.-Idioto wypuść mnie-krzyknęłam.Wstał z łóżka i szybko zatkał mi buzię.Chyba lubi to robić.-Jesteś zmęczona.Połóż się. Miał rację.Zaraz po tych słowach lekko się zachwiałam.Wprost na chłopaka.Ten delikatnie wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka.-Nie zasnę-mruknęłam.-Będę przy tobie siedział mała.-szepnął Kastiel i pochylił się nade mną,żeby przykryć mnie kołdrą.I znowu serce biegło ze mną maraton. Od autora To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie także proszę o wyrozumiałość :D. Wszystkie propozycje , przemyślenia i głupoty piszcie w komentarzach. Mam nadzieje , że miło wam będzie się czytać ^^ Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Miłość"? Tak Nie ' Komedia Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Slodki flirt Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny